


从良 29

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 29

29-1

\---------------

 

王晰叫周深把嘎嘎送回阿云嘎家去。

下车时王晰递了周深一提瓷白的壶，是出来时打的酒。周深半条腿迈下车时又问了王晰一遍说晰哥真不陪我去嘛，王晰摇摇头递给周深一个类似于按摩棒遥控器的东西，周深一脸疑惑错愕的接过问王晰说这干嘛的。

王晰看周深这个样子就知道他脑子里肯定已经是白日宣淫的画面，他轻轻搡了一把周深的小脑子说，

“又瞎想呢。”

王晰给周深指了指上面的小按钮，说如果阿云嘎再敢碰他就摁这个，周深问摁了会怎样，王晰颇为严肃的说，

“我会去把你抢回来。”

周深看着王晰又深又沉的眼，只怪自己之前玩的太过给王晰留了好大的心理阴影，他哭笑不得的把东西接过来揣好再在王晰颊上落个吻，再也不敢问别的。

 

阿云嘎家是绿植围出的院子，第一次来的人总是会找不到大门，可周深对这院子熟悉的不能再熟悉，却还要装作没来过的样子找不着入口，他回过身远远的问王晰门在哪，王晰给他指了方位他才算找到，摁门铃的时候还要半遮着脸避开人脸识别的摄像头，直到阿云嘎摁开了大门锁周深才进去。

身后的铁门落下周深才算松了口气，可阿云嘎只给他开了大门却没留里面这扇，幸好周深的指纹还在门锁上，避免他砸门的尴尬。

周深进门的时候习惯性的说一声我回来啦，脱了鞋自己知道找软拖。厨房在一楼，阿云嘎站那仿佛是在煮什么东西，眼都没抬回他一嘴说你也知道回来。

 

周深把小羊放下来，它自己就知道往阿云嘎身边凑，阿云嘎用膝盖尖蹭了蹭小羊的软耳朵，扔一把川榛子在紫砂药锅里才扑了扑手把小羊抱起来揉一会儿。

周深把白瓷的酒壶搁在餐桌上，回身在冰箱里摸出盒奶，叼着吸管正要对阿云嘎兴师问罪，玉一样的小脸挤得又凶又皱，伸出手就要去拧阿云嘎的脖根，他恶狠狠的说，

“你是真敢。”

阿云嘎快手捏住周深的腕子，目光顺着他肘臂溜到他脸上，周深被这阴沉的眼盯得一怔，他看得出来阿云嘎心里是极其不畅快，周深其实也不知昨夜原委，心里没底，脸上装出来的凶恶自然就化开，奶也喝不下去，哽了一声问他怎么了。

冷哼接连从阿云嘎嘴里掉出来，他扔开周深的腕子，转身把灶上的火关小了一些，抱着羊绕操作台，撂了一声，

“过来。”

周深在主卧看见了一滩郑云龙，他肘上脚上好大片的紫露在被子外，比王晰身上的重得多，周深一时无措的看向阿云嘎，可阿云嘎却没理他，而是坐到床边把郑云龙吻醒，低低的说你看谁回来了。

郑云龙颤着睫毛不情愿的睁开眼，先是看见了周深，嘴角顶开一些喊了他一声深深。

可还没等周深应答，他就听见了好清脆的一声

——嘎嘎

 

周深见证了一湖水是怎样由浊至清，再盖上素白皎洁的月色，继而泛起粼粼的光。

说来周深其实与郑云龙相知甚少，除了那次他主动勾引的交欢之外很少有眼神的碰撞，周深曾以为郑云龙眼中只有温柔的死水，可那次的欢爱让他见了郑云龙眼里不一样的光，像是初来见艳阳的亢奋，又有些放不开的羞赧遮掩。他挺动腰杆的动作那么生疏，连方向都要让周深来引导，可这样的生涩又是那么有趣，和周深体验过的深入都不大一样。

可惜的是之后周深再没机会与郑云龙体验一次这充满新奇的性事。

倒不为身体上的乐趣，周深是觉得郑云龙那双好看的眼，不应当只是潭灌满性欲的死水。

应有与他相配的光亮才好。

 

这光说来也就来了。

郑云龙在王晰家整日里抱着羊，于是不仅是眼中，而是从头到脚都披上了一层柔和澄澈的光，这样的鲜活又与周深曾见过的不大一样，竟是有股母性的味道，像周深记忆里亲生母亲的样子，又像是他依赖过的小叔叔。

周深隐约知道阿云嘎那样的一个人，为何会对郑云龙有更多的怜爱，或许起源是王晰，但更多的是郑云龙本身，是他从内而外推开来纯净软水，是他自心而发的真挚赤诚，这样一块从污浊里捞出来却如旧剔透的萤石，谁能不喜欢呢。

郑云龙是那么呵护他的嘎嘎，恨不得把心都黏在那蓬松的羊毛里，周深心里登时升起些愧疚与自责，许是昨天自己擅作主张的把小羊抱出去遛，才让郑云龙和王晰生了什么误会，致使厨房的惨状和那两个人满身的伤。

 

周深心头好酸，连带着眼睛也跟着涩，因他看见郑云龙双臂都在抖，伤的那只抖得尤为严重，他只是想打个弯儿把小羊圈在胸前，可无论他怎么用力都提不起他受伤的胳膊，他只能一只手把软绵绵的云搂在怀里，用自己的额头，鼻子和嘴去蹭它。

即使周深站的离床远也可以感受到那种失而复得的喜悦。

“嘎嘎。”

“嘎嘎。”

“我好想你。”

“我……”

郑云龙的嗓子像是被什么堵住，他哽了一下，哇的一声就吐了。

暗红发黑的血淋了一被，砸出大多大多的花，妖艳的像月季和牡丹的杂交。阿云嘎眼疾手快的把小羊拉走，让它免于被染色的厄运。

周深整个人跟石像一样伫在原地，一二冲击让他一时恍惚，他诧异阿云嘎为什么那么平静，周深看他丝毫不见慌张的顺着郑云龙的背，给郑云龙温水来漱口，用瓷盂接下他吐出的水，反复几遍漱干净了，再把郑云龙下巴上的血擦净，小羊塞被到郑云龙怀里，阿云嘎绕到床尾把脏被子拽下来。

 

周深看见了郑云龙身上斑斑点点的伤。

阿云嘎抱来早就预备好的新被子给郑云龙铺上，轻手轻脚的把他的伤处都安顿好了，在郑云龙额头上落了吻才离开床边，几乎是提着周深的后脖领子把他扔出门外去。

周深刚要说话，就被阿云嘎捏住了双颊，他的软肉都被掖进后槽牙里，被迫嘟起了金鱼嘴，阿云嘎借着身高将肃沉的眼光铺在周深脸上，他字字顿声，

“你就是这么给我照顾的？”

周深失语，我了半天也我不出个囫囵，只能连说好几声对不起，阿云嘎知他也不是有意，只掐了两下又把他松开，错过他旁下楼去看灶上的药。周深揉了揉脸也跟着阿云嘎下去，趴在操作台上看阿云嘎在那搅弄着一锅黑汤，阿云嘎不理他，王晰还在外面等着，周深绞了绞手指问他，

“龙哥去看过大夫了嘛……”

“你什么时候和他那么亲了？”阿云嘎没抬眼睛反问他。

周深噎住，他也不好说他趁阿云嘎不在偷偷把人睡过，但看阿云嘎这样的态度就知道郑云龙应该是没什么事儿了，整个人松下来趴在石桌面上舒了好长一口气。

 

手边有一盆洗好摘了秧的小柿子，周深摸来一颗嚼着，口齿不清的问阿云嘎，

“余叔回来了？”

“嗯。”阿云嘎不大爱接话。

“我爸说什么了？”周深不屈挠的继续问，又吃了颗小柿子。

“你怎么不自己问？”阿云嘎反噎他

周深哎呀了一声直起身子，去缠着阿云嘎的腰抱，腿也攀上了，整个人挂在阿云嘎背上晃荡着撒娇，他也只有在这种时候会糯着声管阿云嘎叫哥。

阿云嘎被闹得烦了，一把将周深扯下来，灶上也停了火，一锅柴胡疏肝汤敞着盖凉着，将陈皮的味道散开。阿云嘎去餐桌那坐着，瞥了一眼周深提来的瓷白酒壶没吱声，摸出根烟来衔在唇间，周深手快的来给他点上，阿云嘎在白雾里抬起头，长长叹了一口气才说，

“该玩够了，深深。”

一句话把周深噎到失语，阿云嘎又说，

“老先生发话了，年底之前是要见到你婚礼，余家那也安排妥帖了。”

周深像是一个吃黄连的哑巴，只想抽自己一嘴巴子。

就不应该问。

 

周余两家是世交亲友，祖上在一处做显官，沾亲带故的快两个世纪，后来经历战时与改革，也各自有各自的发达，如今余家的重头落在医药，市面上的药盒子小一半都印着他们家的标志。

本来是欣欣向荣的大家族，只可惜到余笛这一辈像是留不住孩子似的，先不说旁枝，余笛原是有个长他五岁的亲哥哥，却在三十出头就不幸离世，当下余笛的父亲仍挂着家主的名，但也少管事，不过是在企业年会上做个吉祥物，余笛理所当然的为他父亲稳稳当了这个家。

余笛还有个好小的亲妹妹，和周深差不多的年纪，他母亲生下这个妹妹没多久也就撒手人寰。按照辈分讲周深当叫余笛一声小叔叔，余笛的妹妹自然也应当叫一声小姨，只不过两个人年龄没差许多，便跨了辈分自小就结了婚事上的约定。

两家的长辈做主叫周深与余家的小妹妹亲近，许说是可以培养些感情，确实是培养出感情来了，只不过似乎是错了人。

 

阿云嘎见周深好久不言语，便把烟灭了去牵他的手，把他拉到自己身前来，他仰头看着周深的眼睛说，

“深深。”

“你别忘了自己姓什么。”他话不说满，周深的表情已经肉眼可见的沉下来了。

阿云嘎轻声叹了口气，把周深抱到自己腿上，亲了亲他的耳朵继续说，

“公司的事儿你该上手了。”

“我不要。”周深几乎是没有什么思考时间的一嘴回绝。

“这是你的东西，轮不上你不要。”阿云嘎的语气是无法回绝的沉厚。

 

周深不知道自己怎么从阿云嘎家里走出来的，却在出大门前把这失魂落魄的样子收敛了，他上车就靠进了王晰怀里，王晰问他怎么去那么久。周深只在王晰胸上蹭，说龙哥身体不好就多陪了他一会儿。

王晰只嗯了声再没问别的。

周深在王晰身上靠着靠着就跨去他腿上坐，和王晰面对面的捧起他的脸，王晰确实瘦了好多，下颚线上一点软肉都没有，他脸上的皮肤带着岁月的成熟，不比胸口和腰上那么滑。周深摸着摸着突然就开始落泪，剔透的珠子很快就连成了线砸在王晰衣襟上，可是把他砸懵了，紧把小脑袋摁进怀里问怎么了。

他听见周深问他。

我要是个小骗子怎么办。

王晰被这没头没尾的话问得一愣，他想周深能有什么好骗他的呢。

王晰使他细瘦的指轻轻拍着周深的背，像哄孩子一样在他耳边说，

“那我愿意被你骗一辈子。”

 

 

 

29-2

\---------------

 

周深走了之后阿云嘎自己在客厅坐了一会儿，把周深方才喝了一半的奶喝完，瓷白的瓶子还放在餐桌上，闻起来一点味道也无，却总让人想到淡淡花香。

阿云嘎还是打开闻了一下，好温厚的槐花味儿。

他记得他曾经是和王晰一同去接过槐花的，忘了是在北京还是在东北，他只记得王晰抄着好大的蓝绢布在树根下站着，让阿云嘎去踹那老树根，可有的槐树好粗，一人快抱不上，把阿云嘎的鞋都快踢掉掌都不见动摇，那会儿阿云嘎正在年轻气盛，只往树下一坐，说王晰地上那么多花儿不拣，做这些糟心玩意儿。

当时王晰不说话，只拿一双眯眯眼看他，把阿云嘎看的直臊心道自己又胡说上了。不过阿云嘎确实没说错，地上落了好些花，只是王晰不乐意去捡，他只要树上的说那些干净，他可以为一阵吹落槐花的风等上一下午，就那么站着，虔诚无比的站着。

彼此如果有人问阿云嘎心里是否有白月光，他一定会脱口而出是春天里的王晰，是站在槐花雨里的哥哥。

 

阿云嘎把槐花酒收到避光的地方，灶上煮的柴胡疏肝汤也温了一些，那柴胡混着陈皮的味儿不好闻，阿云嘎只愁着一会儿该怎么给人喂进去。

郑云龙是又睡了，嘎嘎乖巧的伏在他臂弯里，这小羊像是魇兽一样，把令郑云龙皱眉低喃的梦都吃了，这么说来，昨夜里好像是郑云龙第一次做噩梦，阿云嘎在床边陪着他一夜没睡，才得见他梦中的挣扎。

郑云龙的噩梦似乎也和他一样柔软，他在梦里只是哭，手脚都是老实的，只有嘴巴在糯动，他喊嘎嘎喊的最多，还叫了王晰，阿云嘎听得很清楚，郑云龙说的是，

‘晰哥，对不起。’

阿云嘎登时都要气笑，可郑云龙在说完这句话之后就睡得沉了，阿云嘎也就没有摇醒他。

 

阿云嘎想郑云龙到现在如何都睡够了，再躺下去怕是要把脑子都睡出来，只用软吻把他唤起来，背上托着垫子叫他吃药，不出预料的郑云龙只用舌尖舔了一口就再不张嘴，眉毛眼皮被他挤的皱皱巴巴好可怜的样子。

郑云龙说嘴里苦，阿云嘎却是心里苦，只能端着碗一口一口的哺进去，郑云龙虽是不大愿意，但看在香甜软舌的份儿上还是吃了大半碗，茶色的汤药淌了一脸，阿云嘎就用软巾给他擦干净，他看着郑云龙这白净的脸，他心里不仅发苦还泛着酸，他问他，

“你恨王晰吗？”阿云嘎自己的嗓子有些哑。

“什么是恨。”郑云龙扑扇着他的长睫毛问道。

“就是讨厌他，不喜欢他，再也不想见到他。”阿云嘎只用最轻的词给他解释。

郑云龙几乎是没有想的摇头，又停下，思考了三两秒才慢慢的说

“他把嘎嘎藏起来的时候……但是他还给我了，我就不恨他了。”

阿云嘎看着郑云龙真挚的眼轻轻叹了一声，说你这算什么恨啊，郑云龙不明白他话里的意思，只使好用的那只手去牵阿云嘎，说想去见王晰。

阿云嘎的眼光立刻就沉了，他克制自己的凶光不露出来，低低问郑云龙说见他干嘛。

郑云龙知道阿云嘎不大高兴听见王晰的名字，就把头靠过去蹭在阿云嘎肩膀，糯着声说道，

“我昨天……把晰哥脖子划破了，他流了好多血。”

“他一定好疼吧，我还没和他说对不起。”

“嘎嘎……求求你了，让我去吧。”

阿云嘎哽了半天都说不出反驳的话，只答应他等他好走了就去。

 

其实阿云嘎心里倒也没那么气王晰了，毕竟郑云龙现在安安稳稳健健康康的在他身边，而且他也算与王晰把那些不清不楚的过往都破开，现下心里是敞亮的也没什么不好。但阿云嘎却是看不惯王晰欺负傻子，倒不是说郑云龙是真是个傻子，只说他对自己身上的伤不在意，就任凭王晰去作践他。阿云嘎看着郑云龙抱着羊靠在床头对他笑，那样子温和又柔软，阿云嘎心口像是被棉絮塞住，也不知到底该不该生气，生气又该气谁。川字当头，阿云嘎那锋利的剑眉拧成一股，整的他倒像是被委屈那个。

 

郑云龙仿佛是真的想迫切的见到王晰，不出一周他就可以利落的上下楼梯，阿云嘎又不好出尔反尔，只能给他包了包严实塞进车里。

路上有些堵，阿云嘎正纳闷这工作人怎么这么多人，直到闻见王晰开门带出来粽叶的味道，才叫阿云嘎想起来今天似乎是端午节的正日子。

阿云嘎敲门前可以听到屋里隐约的闹声，周深的嗓子太高，是怎么样的隔音墙都挡不住那清脆的笑，门铃响过好一会儿，阿云嘎听见王晰扬了一声，

“谁……”

门开了。

“……啊”

一瞬沉默。

 

王晰看着阿云嘎和郑云龙半天愣是没说出话来，周深听见玄关寂静提着两手糯米也出来看。

四个人八只眼睛对着看，场面一度尴尬。

竟是郑云龙先动了，他往王晰身前迈了一步，含着下颚抬眼睛看他，矮声说，

“晰哥……对不起……”他抬手去摸王晰的脖子，那天的划痕其实不深，现在只剩下浅浅的印记，几乎不可辨了。

“你还疼不疼……”郑云龙自己先擒了泪。

王晰也被这没由来的道歉蒙了头，他原以为自己再不会见到这两个人。郑云龙指尖冰凉，却把王晰的脖子烫的好疼，他几乎是微不可闻的松了一口气，把郑云龙放在自己脖子上的手端在嘴边轻吻了一下，眼睛笑的是弯弯的月，他说，

“你们怎么知道今天包粽子了。”

 

郑云龙不懂王晰话里的意思，他只看着王晰笑的温和便也跟着笑，可这俩人笑是笑却没一个动的，还是周深来，用他沾了一手米粒的小爪子去牵郑云龙，说龙哥我教你包粽子。

王晰笑他说你自个儿学会了吗就要教人，周深只冲着王晰做鬼脸说一句你管我啦。王晰矮着声说了两句不敢也跟着他们进去，正要回身却没见阿云嘎动，他齿间不经意碾了一下唇，问他，

“不进来？”

阿云嘎是在郑云龙身后抱着羊的，嘎嘎认门，自己就跳出怀抱去跟在郑云龙的脚边，阿云嘎本是想来说过话就走，却看郑云龙开心也不好强拉他，又见王晰这温和的样子，阿云嘎虽是冷着一张脸，心里却也缓了不少，迈一步进来关上身后的门。

王晰看他进来了就没再说什么，转身也往里去，他在家穿的是半袖短裤，小腿上的烫伤已经拆了纱棉，骇人的结痂暴露在空气里，就这样直白的烙进阿云嘎眼中，把他满心的火气都烫没了。

王晰只有头发和眉毛多，身上别的地方的体毛都浅，尤其是那两条腿又直又白好摸的很，可王晰却不太喜欢自己的腿，说跟个女人一样，阿云嘎记得他自己当时说就喜欢晰哥的腿，王晰还踹了他心窝一脚说他有病。

 

可现在王晰每迈一步，那狰狞的皮肉就在阿云嘎心头剜上一刀，阿云嘎几乎是下意识的扶上王晰的胳膊，手上不自觉地使力，他自己都没发觉的声音里已经带上颤抖的质问，

“你腿怎么了。”

“没事。”王晰想躲开阿云嘎的手，却不行，只能被他狠劲儿掐着。

“就烫一下。”王晰垂着眼补了一句。

阿云嘎无声，松开王晰被自己掐红的细腕子，好好扶着他走，心里似又想到些什么，低唤他一声，

“晰哥……”

“哎。”

 

王晰包粽子使的是嘉兴的芦花糯米，白莹如玉，圆润似珠，散了一桌子跟星辰似的好不漂亮。

但糯米应该老老实实待在它该带的地方等着被包进粽叶。

周深站在桌边一声不吭的被王晰训，又不敢回嘴，只能诺诺的说我又不是故意的，王晰也不是真气他，只说怕米粒掉地上要踩滑了脚，却仍要故作严肃的打他的手心，一下一下都是暧昧的处罚。周深手没红，耳朵尖儿却先染上了色，气儿也不够长，低着头诺诺的说嘎子哥还在呢。

阿云嘎就看着周深被训的委屈巴巴的样子，唇角也破开了星星点点的笑 ，周深在他面前是没理也要倔上三分的人，现下竟因为些米粒被训成这个怂样儿。

不知阿云嘎是不是想到了以前的事儿，嘴上的弧度就有些绷不住，可他又不想蓦地笑出声，毕竟他还绷着面子，就只轻轻说了一声绒绒你别闹我，然后假装被挠痒了的大笑，郑云龙一手伤着，一手插在糯米盆里，凝视着阿云嘎缩在沙发上的样子，大大的眼睛装满了大大的疑惑。

 

王晰在吃食上一向讲究，包粽子用的箬叶都是拿高汤吊过一个上午的，晾凉了散着草木的清芳。只不过这好叶子在周深手下备受摧残，破了十个都包不出来半个，王晰本也没指望他包出来什么能看的东西，玩玩就算了。

阿云嘎郑云龙两个也是捣乱的，阿云嘎本来还好好的包着，可他看郑云龙在那插着米玩，自己手也跟过去和他一起，也不知道是玩米还是玩手呢。

莹白的珠子又滚出来许多，快把桌子铺满了。

王晰一怒之下把这仨人都撵走，阿云嘎只哎呀了一声把郑云龙牵去沙发上，还顺走了王晰要包做馅的坚果盘。

枣子，胡桃，松子仁。

王晰在厨房说你拿走了龙儿就只能吃白粽子，到头来阿云嘎还是要把东西还回去。

王晰虽是伤了腿，但手上还是快，绿叶和白米翻覆间一个个品相姣好的粽子就掉了出来，阿云嘎也跟着包了两个，却不怎么好看，就被王晰搡开让他进屋坐去，阿云嘎正要走，眼睛落在操作台的那头，是没收拾的散肉和瓷碗里泡的虾米，阿云嘎靠在门口问他，

“你还包肉粽了？”

阿云嘎王晰和周深这种北方口味只爱吃白粽，方才王晰也说郑云龙爱吃甜粽，那这肉粽子给谁包的。

“给深深包的，他是南方人肯定爱吃肉粽。”

王晰提起周深的时候，笑容总是会无限的扩大。

阿云嘎只抿嘴说了一个行，转身飞快的就出了厨房，他蹲在角落里无声的笑，笑的腰背都疼。

 

阿云嘎是知道的，周深根本不吃肉粽，见一个吐一个，没人可以把咸糯米塞进他的嘴里，谁也不行，余笛都不行。

待他笑够了，抻抻衣服上的褶子，揉了把脸坐回沙发上，把周深圈在王晰看不见的地方低声问他，

“玩不够了？”

周深有些回避阿云嘎的眼神，只推他说再等等，再等等。阿云嘎还要说什么，周深就从他怀里跳出来去厨房缠着王晰。

直到粽子上桌的时候周深突然就后悔了，他应该坦白的，他应该和王晰说自己是北方人。

王晰把一只饱满的大肉粽剥到他碗里，深色的糯米油亮晶莹，看得清猪腿肉的漂亮纹理。王晰满脸期冀的让他快尝尝，说肉粽一定要趁热吃，看是不是家乡的味道。在肉香蒸腾的白雾里，周深看见了阿云嘎幸灾乐祸的笑。

 

其实今天起早周深就发现王晰在包肉粽，红肉顺着横纹被切开，抹上调料再用手反复揉搓，要搓出白沫才算好，周深是眼见着王晰在那忙了一上午，手指尖都泡皱了，他还以为王晰是要做什么节上的礼物。

万万没想到。

他说不出话来，他只能吃。

周深吃着吃着就哭了，枕在王晰肩上双眼失焦的流着泪说好吃，一张嘴机械的嚼着，可就是嚼了好久不见往下咽。

这一哭又叫王晰慌了，他现在对周深是怎么宠着都不够，生怕他伤了，化了，看他嚼着东西哭又怕他呛着，抽来纸托在周深面前，叫他先吐了再哭。周深绷了两下非得吃，还要王晰拍他的背他才肯吐。

阿云嘎就叉着手看周深在那演，心里叫了五百声厉害。

 

周深哭的差不多，勺子又落回那肉粽子上，悬了半天也没下去，一个劲儿的给阿云嘎使眼色，王晰以为他是哭的猛了眼皮跳，费劲起身去冰箱里给他拿了支冰袋敷眼睛。王晰刚走过去，周深立马把剩下那一半的肉粽子拨到阿云嘎碗里，抽开一个白粽子落到自己面前，嘴里还振振有词，

“嘎子哥！”

“我都吃一半儿了，你还我。”

“哎呀我不吃白粽子。”

王晰绕回来正看着周深对面前剥好的白粽子撅嘴，他刚吃一半的肉粽子在阿云嘎碗里，王晰是毫不客气的一掌抽上阿云嘎后脑，凶他说又和孩子抢东西。

阿云嘎被这俩人一前一后夹的委屈，一头栽到在郑云龙腿上说不出来话，郑云龙使勺子使得灵巧，挖了一口自己甜粽子喂给阿云嘎。

 

肉粽子要趁热吃，王晰知道周深吃东西慢，就只煮了一个，他搂着周深揉揉他的脑袋说我再去给你煮一个，吓得周深紧忙把王晰的手拉过来坐在屁股底下叫他无法起身，自己腾出手来吃了一大口白粽子，嚼几下就咽了，对着王晰说晰哥包的我都爱吃。

王晰满脸溺爱的吻了周深的发，说一会儿吃完再喝些艾草泡的水，王晰不懂南方过端午的习俗，只上网看了照猫画虎的一样样准备。周深美滋滋嚼了一口白粽子说好。

但当他喝上艾草泡的水就好不出来了。

周深只使艾草水泡过澡，当他喝第一口时，那带着土腥的芬芳破开他的鼻腔，在他天灵盖里旋转滑翔了三周半，最后四散在他所有的神经末端，要不是他捂着嘴，说不定早喷了对面笑的满脸褶子的阿云嘎一脸。

王晰见周深眼角又有泪，以为是和肉粽一样好吃到感动的表现，他就着周深的手也抿了一口，呛得直呲牙，激得他连乡音都出来了。

——哎妈呀你们南方都整这个啊。

 

经着翻闹腾下午也快过完，王晰腿伤着，难能撑着他在厨房做一顿在节上的晚餐，便请了师傅来家里做，备菜好费功夫，在这空档周深拉着郑云龙下五子棋。

本来说要打牌，不过郑云龙还有只手不好用也就作罢，五子棋好学，郑云龙上手上得又快，但仍比不上周深的脑子灵光，周深两眼珠子一溜，想着下午阿云嘎吃了他那么多笑话，心里不畅快，就和郑云龙说玩惩罚制的，输了喝酒，又说龙哥不能喝那嘎子哥替他吧。

这样的安排造成的结果就是阿云嘎和王晰也加入了战局，比比划划的，五子棋下得竟是比围棋还要凶。

晚饭做好了，阿云嘎也打了个饱嗝儿，周深的小脸儿也上了点颜色，王晰本想替他喝，周深却倔着一口气说不行，到头来竟是两败俱伤的局面。

今天上桌的都是杭帮菜的门面，醋搂鱼的胸鳍竖起，淋着光亮的厚汁，一看就是老师傅的手艺，也确实比王晰自己做的讲究。

佐餐的是浅度数的米酒，一桌仨人都不喝，难得郑云龙有机会吃上两盏，但即便是没什么酒味也叫他双颊起了淡粉，吃过饭没多一会儿就困了。

 

天已起了夜色，郑云龙还熟睡着，周深抱着嘎嘎也是要昏沉沉的，王晰看阿云嘎没有要走的意思，就去炸了一盘花生米，浅红的皮被薄油浸成光亮的绛色，锅缘飘出的白气是十足十的人间烟火。等炸到八九分，就可以铺在圆盘子里任风透凉，再拿细盐拌上，正是可口的味道。

厨房外延展出不小的阳台，不过只有两把马扎一只矮方桌。阿云嘎靠在栏杆上吸了半支烟，今夜好晴，难得的大风吹开了笼罩的层云，得以叫星星落了满手。

阿云嘎知道王晰进来，丁零当的玻璃响，紧接着一股极厚的醇香勾得阿云嘎凑过去，瓷白的瓶子有些发黄，上面的贴画也有些老旧，瓶口系着可以看出往日艳色的飘带，阿云嘎定睛一看上面的年份，只冲着王晰说，

“这么舍得啊。”

“没什么舍不得的。”王晰回他，似乎是一语双关。

 

俩人坐在马扎上，借着月色吃花生米，喝着千金难求的佳酿，也没人说话，只有偶尔的碰杯声和搓花生米皮的沙沙声。

王晰不喜欢吃花生那层红衣，颗颗都要搓干净再往嘴里送，金黄色的瓤被他的利齿嚼得咯吱响，王晰现在这样子好不惬意，左手搓着花生，右手使食中二指夹着口烟，拇指和无名指掐着小酒杯，一口一口得往下溜，当真是美得快出鼻涕泡。

“你少喝点儿。”阿云嘎看着王晰骇人的腿这样说。

王晰没说话，却把酒杯放下了，吸了好长一口烟才张嘴，他说，

“那些生意。”

“我不打算做了。”

这回轮到阿云嘎放下酒杯了，他偏过头去看王晰，幸于月色让他见到王晰分明的轮廓，他唇颚都薄，不笑的时候看起来很锋利，不过现下王晰是笑的，眼皮一圈也有些与表情有关的痕迹。

“哥就想赚点小钱，够养老婆孩子就行了。”这话王晰以前也说过。

“老婆？”阿云嘎在想他可千万别说周深。

“深深特可怜一小孩，娘死的早爹又不要他，好容易有个陪伴几年的前男友还是功能障碍。”王晰似是在对着月亮替周深讲他的苦难。

“前男友？什么障碍？”然而阿云嘎的注意力都在这句话上，周深只有余笛一个正经前男友他是知道的，但他竟不知道余笛是有……怪不得当年余笛结婚三年都不见有孩子，可不应该，按理来说余笛要是有这样的问题，周深断不可能和他牵扯那么多年。

“性功能障碍，听不懂了又？”王晰冲着阿云嘎呆滞的脸呵了一声。

阿云嘎一时想不通，低声应了一下，就当周深又是扯谎了。

 

“等深深大学毕业了，他想唱歌也好，继续读书也好，怎么样都好。”

这酒太香，竟是让王晰也吃醉了几分，他的声音又低又软，提起周深时脸上是从未见过的憨真可爱。

“要真有孩子了，请你吃酒。”王晰又补了一句，说完自己却先笑出声来。

“那郑云龙呢。”阿云嘎打破王晰这沉浸的气氛。

王晰意料之内的静默了，他不再看月亮，而是低头看搓了一地的花生皮，有些像旧墙上剥落的红泥浆片儿。

“你要是不喜欢了就还给我，即使旁的买卖不做，好歹再养活一个是没问题。”王晰别过头去看阿云嘎的眼睛。

“你就叫他带着你受的苦，这么浑浑噩噩一辈子？”阿云嘎对王晰这种态度没由来的生气，不自觉要用戳心窝子的话怼他。

王晰苦笑，他没回上半句，只说，

“活得太明白又有什么意思呢。”

“世道人心这样乱，不如不懂。”

 

 

 


End file.
